


Clear Workplace Communication

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Number 1 and Number 48, for the Stellar Fanma exchange over on tumblr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous, Stellar Fanma - Round 1





	Clear Workplace Communication

**Author's Note:**

> My recipient requested art of Number 1 and Number 48. From what we've heard in canon, I imagine their working relationship involves an absurd amount of bickering, amidst all the scheming and cryptic plotting. I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun drawing these two.


End file.
